Legend of the Triforce
by Reily Yuy
Summary: AU. Just when Usagi's life seems it's in a rut, Fate and Destiny have bigger plans for her, involving one handsome elf and the legendary Triforce. But what part does Kumagoro play in this? please R&R.
1. Chapter One

A/n: Wow... would you believe I actually am writing again? I'm currently doing a few originals, one of which is located on my deviant art account. Too bad it's not finished. Anyway... After reading "Of Senshi and Sages," I had the wild idea to make my own LOZ/SM cross over. It seemed interesting and, if done right, could be quite kick ass. However, it took me a while to get to this point. And it'll be a few chapters until LoZ even comes into place.

Weird enough cross over, yes? Well it gets weirder. I brought in Gravitation too! w00t:ish shot: Right.. anyway...

Standard disclaimer. I do not own Sailor Moon, Legend of Zelda or Gravitaion. All belong to their respective owners.

Chapter One

Serenity stared out of the windows of Crystal Palace, blue eyes downcast and weary. Outside of her door she could hear the voices of her very best friends and gaurdians speaking of her. She knew they meant well and only wished to protect her, but in her mind's eye they were being far to over protective and taking her role as Queen too seriously. That wasn't to say she didn't take her role serious, far from it. She was serious when the situation called for it, which was more often then she cared for.

_'All I want is to be myself..'_ she thought sadly, placing a hand on the clear crystal window. Pushing herself away, she stood and dusted off the skirt of her dress. She had a meeting to attend before tonight's concert.

"She shouldn't be allowed to go, what if something goes wrong?"

Green eyes shifted to the form of Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter sighed in semi-agitation. Rei was being far to concerned. Sure there was a chance that something could happen to their beloved Queen, but Usagi had been looking foreward to this for some time now.

"You make it sound as if no one is going to be there Rei. Minako and I have all ready volunterred to escort Usagi to the concert and Haruka agreed to it."

Violet narrowed at the informal name used in referance to their Queen, but knew she had a point. Their Queen had been looking foreward to the upcoming Bad Luck concert, it was her favorite band after all. Well next to the Star Lights. Sighing, she threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, Serenity can go to the concert, but neither you nor Minako are allowed to let her leave your sight. Understood?" At Jupiter's salute and nod, Rei sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "You're free to go."

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. They didn't even see her as Usagi anymore, she was seen as Neo Queen Serenity, Queen of Earth and the Universe, gaurdian of the light and mother to world's most spoiled little spore. It was always Serenity this, Queen that. Never did they call her by her name. Thinking back, it had been years since they all just went out and shopped around the mall or hung out at the arcade. They treated her as if she were fragile, a glass china doll that could break if looked upon wrong. She hated it...

"Why can't things be like they used to?" she sighed, hand resting under her chin. The meeting had just passed, more delgations between countries. Not that it mattered much, she was Queen of Earth and what she said went. It was just easier to go about it like this, keeping things similiar to what they had been before the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

"Highness, it's time to get ready for the concert."

Sapphire blue met cornflower blue and for a moment Serenity looked excited. That was until she caught the name that the senshi of Venus had refered to her as. Sighing, she stood from her chair and gracefully walked to the door where Minako stood waiting. Couldn't she, for once, use one of the old nicknames that had been given to her? Hell she'd take "Odango Atama" if some one would use it.

"Yes yes. Of course. Thank you Minako."

"Any time, Majesty."

Heels clacked on the white marble floor, a heavy sigh escaping pink parted lips as silvery blonde traveled behind the feminine frame of Neo Queen Serenity. Sapphire blue gazed boredly around as pearl white silk moved flawlessly behind her. Maybe... Just maybe tonight she could be herself. Not Neo Queen Serenity, not Serenity, not the former Senshi of Justice. Just Usagi. Plan old Usagi Tsukino. Some one she hadn't been in a long time.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Shindou Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi, and Suguru Fujisaki. In today's world they were the three hottest men in the world's most popular band. if the Star Lights were to ever grave Earth's surface and play against Bad Luck it would be the bad war of the millenia. That would be a concert even Usagi would pay to see.

Sitting in the closest seats to the stage possible, Usagi was in heavaen as she sang along to Rage Beat. Beside her, Minako and Makoto sat laughing and singing along as well. It was nice to see their Princess- er Queen- acting as her usual self. Well, before she was crowned anyway.

Tonight, in order to disguise their Queen as best they could, each girl wore something no longer worn in this time period. Simplicity was best, so they went with outfits they had once worn in their past. Minako was dressed outstandishly in black, neon orange and yellow. It wasn't unlike her to dress as such, but it was such an eyesore! Bright neon yellow capris with neon orange mid-calf socks and black reebok sneakers. Her shirt was a black tanktop with the symbol of venus in neon yellow and a neon orange button up over top of it. She was certainly not going to be hard to see later. Her wheat blonde hair was pulled up in it's standard red bow and orange earings sat in her ears.

Makoto, on the other hand, was dressed much more calmly. Nothing busy-like Minako that was for sure. Keeping to her favorite color of green, the senshi of the forest went with a soft green tanktop and black denim jacket. It was supposed to get chilly by the time the concert was over. Brown hair up as usual, and still wearing her trademark rose earings, she had decided on black jeans and green ankle boots to finish her attire. Unlike Minako though, she also had her green senshi watch on her wrist to keep in touch with those at the castle. Minako had forgone it saying it didn't get with her attire.

Usagi was dressed sensibly and yet effectively for the occasion. With her silvery blonde hair up in a ponytail, pink headband with a white rabbit on it on her forehead and purple tinted sunglasses it was almost hard to tell she was the Queen in disguise. Her upper garments consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and a baby pink t-shirt over top. it had become her favorite outfit towards their second year of high school. Her lower attire was kahki cargo pants, pockets lining it every where and a pair of baby pink flipflops. Of course it had taken alot of pleading to allow Rei to approve of the outfit their Queen was currently wearing.

As the song switched from Rage Beat to Glaring Dream, Usagi's attention faultered extremely. Sapphire blue faded to a dull color as she stared up at the pink haired singer on the stage before her. That song always held a special place in her heart since the moment she first heard it. While it was a song Shuichi wrote for his beloved Yuki, Usagi felt she could completely understand all that Shuichi had gone through. She was, in a sense, going through it as well.

Okay, so she didn't have the press screaming controversies about her being inlove with another female and how this would affect her career, but she did have her own problems with in her marriage. That wasn't to say that things were going horribly. In fact, it was damn near perfect compared to some. However, she saw less and less of her husband these days and even less of her own daughter.

The senshi had taken it upon themselves to teach Chibi Usa what her mother had never learned and Endymion was always way on business, dealing with overseas meetings and delgations. She was lucky to get a call from Endymion once a week now and Chibi Usa hardly stopped by to wish her good night. So busy in their curret goings on that they failed to see that she needed attention too.. She wasn't an attention hog, but, anymore, she was only greeted by her senshi when it came to important goings on involving the court. She felt less and less like Usagi and more like a mechanical doll told what to do, whose name happened to be her own.

"We're going to the bathroom, Usagi-chan," Makoto chuckled as said rabbit danced in front of the dressing room door of Bad Luck. "Don't leave their room until we've returned. Got it?"

Minako tried not to laugh as the moon rabbit nodded excitedly and waved them off. It was so easy to tell that she was eager to get to meet her idols in person.

"She's almost like herself again.. Maybe we should try doing things like this more often with her. She wouldn't be so bored or lonely and she deffinately wouldn't miss Chibi Usa or Endymion so much."

Makoto sighed as they turned the corner, placing a hand behind her chocolate colored hair. "It's a nice idea Mina... But Rei just won't go for it. She's so into this "Protect the Queen" snit it's no longer funny. She even refuses to let us call her Usagi any more."

Shaking her head, the pale blonde opened the bathroom door for Makoto, then followed after the amazon. "Yea yea, I know. I just wish we could do more with her, like old times. It's almost to the point where we forget that she is also Usagi, not just Serenity. She's two different people and it's not fair that we can't allow her to act as such. She's always been good at knowing when to be grown up."

Mako laughed as she stepped into a bathroom stall. "Try telling that to Rei."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave with out your friends?" Fujisaki asked as Usagi made for the door. Brown eyes reflected a sense of worry for the blonde as a slender hand came up to run through his dark green hair.

"Of course. I'm not going to go far any way, Suguru-san," she replied in kind greeting, watching as he removed the purple leather over coat revealing a black tanktop and his jungle green pants.

"Well if you're sure, Usagi-chan. We just don't want you to get in trouble." As blue looked over at the russet haired guitarist, Hiroshi flashed her a grin. He had worn black leather and a leopard print long sleeved shirt, the chains previously attatched to said pants on his dressing table.

"I was just going to look for them. Really I won't wonder away and I won't get myself into trouble."

"Where have I heard that before?" Hiroshi muttered as Shuichi bound over to the leaving blonde.

"I'm glad I got the chance to meet you, Usagi-chan! It's really nice to know that even some one in the royal family likes our stuff! You're a really cool person Usagi-chan and I hope we can meet again."

Usagi smiled slowly, her eyes beginning to water as she hugged the stuffed pink rabbit in her hands. That was the first time she had ever heard any one say as such to her, especially upon knowing that she was queen. Shuichi's face lit up, her happiness reflecting in his blue-ish eyes. Happily, she pounced the singer, ruffling his pink hair before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Shindou-kun. You have no idea how much it means for me to hear you say that."

"It's nothing Usagi-chan. I meant what I said." Watching as she stood up off of his pink and white leather clad form, he grinned as she kissed his cheek once more then made for the door. "Just be careful okay? I'll make sure to tell your friends that you went looking for them."

"Thanks Shindou-kun." And with that the blonde bunny was gone from their sight.

Not long after Usagi had left the Bad Luck dressing room, Minako and Makoto came knocking, ready to pick up their Queen. As Hiroshi opened the door, he was tackled by a neon clad blonde sending him and theblonde to the floor in a heap.

"Better be careful Nakano," Fujisaki teased. "If Ayaka finds out you've been tackled by strange blondes she'll get jealous."

Hiro sighed, pushing Minako off of him. "Must you do this every concert?" At Minako's wild nod, the russet haired teen sweatdropped and stood. Just his luck, though he supposed that they weren't called Bad Luck for no apparent reason.

"That's if Ayaka-chan finds out," Makoto laughed, watching the guitarist help up her best friend. Ayaka and Hiroshi had been having relationship troubles when he met Minako at one of their concerts. One thing led to another and they were "seeing" each other "behind Ayaka's back." She didn't know, but currently she and Hiro weren't dating.

"God forbid," Hiro muttered as Shuichi jumped from his seat to great the two senshi. Since their first meeting, the band and senshi had become fast friends. "Usagi-chan isn't here, by the way. She left to go find you two less then ten minutes ago."

Both girls looked stunned, Usagi had left with out them? Quickly, Minako kissed Hiro's cheek in farewell, promising to stop by the hotel once their Queen was returned to the palace, and the girl's left in a rush.

Shuichi pouted as they left, shutting the door behind him. "Couldn't you have waited to say that? I didn't get to say hi."

Hiro shook his head, reclining in his chair. "Not a chance Shu. Usagi-chan is their charge, as much as I hate to say it like that. Her protection comes first before our friendship."

Shuichi nodded, knowing the drill, and plopped down to sulk on the couch. He'd just have to wait until Usagi was back safely to say hello.


	3. Chapter Three

A/n: Because I know I forgot it in the last two chapter, here is the key to what means what. :shot again: I'm such a ditz. Thought it doesn't help that our back room has no air conditioning and it's hot as heck out here. x.x

Thinking

Flash back of a certain thing some one may have said

Some one speaking into another person's mind.

"..." Speaking (of course)

... Flash back sequence.

(I won't actually be surprised if, yet again, the key code doesn't show. I've updated all the chapters with the minor grammer and spelling mistakes since my beta hadn't gotten them to me by the time I posted this. If it doesn't show again, can some one please let me know and I'd be glad to try and explain it once more.)

R&R please. Standard disclaimer applies and can be found on chapter one.

Chapter Three

The moon's light reflected high over head the former senshi of the moon, casting shadows on the ground and reflecting hauntingly on the lake's surface. Leaning on the rail that lined the lake's edge, Kumagoro doll in hand, Usagi sighed heavily. She hated knowing she had lied to her new found friends, but she had needed to get away and think. Biting her lip, she hummed softly to the tune of Bad Luck's rival band Nittle Grasper. She was quite fond of them as well.

Clutching the rabbit tighter, she wondered if her senshi would find her, no doubt Mina and Mako would wait until the last possible moment to summon Rei and the others. She didn't want to go back, not yet. The night was young still there was plenty she could do still. However... she knew she had to return. And yet...

_"There is still much instore for you Highness... Fate and Destiny have greater plans for you."_

Usagi snorted, sure she couldn't die... But what else was there left she could do? She was a washed up senshi who was only good for delegations and the use of the Silver Emperium Crystal. Leaing further on the railing, the back of the rabbit pressed against her chest, she glared ruefully at the water.

"You're wrong Puu... You're wrong.. this is the highlight of my life.."

A small child dressed in a green tunic stepped up to the pedestool holding the famed Master Sword in it's grasped. Brown leather boots clacked lightly and a small glittering fairy hovered by the child's side. This was it... This was what he had to do. Well if the Princess Zelda was accurate.

Gloveless hands nervously reached out to grasp the blue hilt of the sword and a breeze kicked up inside the legendary Temple of Time, playing with the ends of the boy's blonde hair. Blue eyes narrowed as he ignored what was going on around him, grabbing the hilt tightly in his chubby hands and pulling. It gave slightly and he jumped on the pedestool to get a better grip.

Giving one more pull, his eyes widened as the sword gave completely, causing him to tumble back slightly. The sword's blade clinked against the marble and the child gave a small "woah" of surprise. Then, just as he tried to heft the sword up in his hands, a dark sinister laugh echoed through the temple and the room filled with light. Blue widened in semi-fear, he was only a child, he shouldn't be going through things like this, and the small head whipped around to find the source.

"I should thank you child. I knew keeping you alive would proove useful for me!" Gannondorf let out another dark laugh, stepping into the light and over to the opened portal of the Sacred Realm. "You have just lead me to the Triforce and the world will be mine!"

The child whimpered sosftly, he had failed, and ran to the portal's edge. Would that evil man really get his hand on the Triforce? He couldn't risk it. With a look back to his fairy partner, the blonde child jumped in with a loud cry. He'd fix his mistake now.

Thinking back on the conversation she had sat through with the senshi of time, Usagi wondered if Pluto had been right. Well, she was hardly ever wrong so that had to account for something. But what would Fate and Destiny want with her now at such an old age and in such condition? She was weak and probably couldn't defend herself to save her life, as odd as the notion was.

_'I hope... that if Fate and Destiny do have use of me.. They will allow me one wish,'_ came the unabided thought as the rabbit was hugged closer. It was a silly wish, but it would mean the world to her if it was allowed. _'If they do need me still... if they do have use for me... I hope that they will allow me to take Kumagoro with me. Even if I have no memories of myself or how I got it... It is a reminder that some one out there still thinks of me as a person, a being, and not just some figure head to be watched from affar and protected. That I am accepted for who I am and not what I am.'_

Thoughts trailed off as a small burning sensation took over her forehead causing the blonde to remove her headband, revealing her moon signia to be glowing brightly. Reaching a finger up to touch it lightly, Usagi winced as it bured her finger. Why was it suddenly so hot?

_Your wish is our command highness.._.

A soft, dual toned voice whispered through the breeze and buzzed in Usagi's ears sending a cool shiver down the Queen's back. What was that..? Could it have been Fate and Destiny speaking to her? Suddenly the wind grew stronger, traveling from her feet upwards, lifting her silvery blonde hair up into the sky. Arms holding the rabbit tightly, for fear of losing it, she unconsiously tilted her head back to the sky.

What was happening?

His vision was dark, were his eyes closed? He couldn't tell, for as he tried to opene his eyelids, they seemed to remain shut. What had happened, he couldn't remember. Gannondorf had jumped into the portal and he had followed.

"Link, open your eyes!"

Blue shot open at the sound of Navi's tinkling, greeted with a very unfamiliar sight. Yet something told him that it wouldn't be his last visit here. The walls were a shimmering blue, almost like water cascading downwards, and he was aware of himself standing on something solid. Glancing down quickly, he missed the old man dressed in orange, and found himself to be standig on a small circle that rested on a bigger hexagon. Arund the edges of the hexagon were six circles, a design in each, of different colors. Where was he?

A cough dragged his attention to the man he over looked before. He was elderly and missing hair, though he did have tufts of white placed here and there. He couldn't tell the color of his eyes, but the elderly man was dressed in an orange robe and it almost seemed that he was missing his hands. Oddly enough he seemed to be looking down on him.

_'Creepy...'_

Before both the old man or Link could say something else, Navi jingled and bounced in the air, swilring about the boy's body.

"Link! You've grown!"

Sapphire blue widened in surprise and glaced down at his rather definded, and deffinately grown, body. That was impossible! Last he remembered he was only seven years old! A chuckled turned Link's attention back to the old man, who seemed rather amused.

"It's no surprise you've grown, dear boy. You have been here in the Sacred Realm for seven years now."

At the elderly man's explaination, Link didn't bother to hide hsi surprise. Seven years? That was impossible. It felt as if no time had passed! He stopped to think, seven years... If he was here for seven years then what had happened to Gannondorf! The elder man seemed to read the question on the boy's face and once more chuckled.

"All questions shall be answered in due time. But first, allow me to introduce myself. I am Rauru, the sage of Light."

As the wind grew stronger, she felt the signia on her forehead glow brighter, almost as if trying to rival the moon's glow. Her vision grew blurry, soon becoming completely white and seeming to engulf her. What was this feeling? What was going on?

Suddenly it felt as though her clothing were being shredded from her form, eyes closed to keep from blinding herself. Rabbit clutched to her chest, she was aware of changes being made to her body, form shrinking some, hair falling loose from the pony tail it was being kept in. And yet through out it all her crescent moon marking her as lunarian, the last of her kind -save her daughter- continued to shine. Then, as if some one shut off all the lights, her vision went completely black and she could remember nothing.

"Forgive me Higness," muttered the seshi of time, Setsuna as she watched the changes to her Queen. This was what Fate and Destiny had in store for her. She was to be taken to another world, another time, where she would play a more important role and earned the kind of life she deserved. The senshi, no doubt, would be angry with her once they found out, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Watching the insignia finally die out, she gave a sad smile, magenta eyes downcast. Usagi truely was the last of her kind... Chibi Usa would never be able to produce an heir, or so fate had planned. Luckily though, the world would not fall to chaos. For what no one knew, not even the queen herself, was that Usagi had been in the early stages of pregnancy. And there was a reason for doing so.

As an unconsious moon rabbit fell to the ground in a small heap, a child bearing an exact resemblance lay next to the naked Queen. In a matter of mere moments, she grew in size till she was as tall as usagi had once been, her movements graceful and that of a Queen. Usagi had been blessed with an uknown child so that her place could be taken and every thing in the world would be right. No one would know the difference, savethose closest to her. She would be the "obediant doll" that they had tried turning Usagi into with out realizing it.

As the Usa look alike donned the clothing the true Usagi had just been wearing, it took off at a run to find Minako and Makoto before they could call Rei. No use starting this adventure off in trouble. As the veiwing water's suface rippled to rest back on Usagi, once the look alike had been reunited with the two senshi, Setsuna gently ran her hands over the water as if running her hand over Usagi's hair.

"Good luck, Usagi." As the words left Sailor Pluto's mouth, the crescent moon upon the girl's forehead began to glow and in one bright flash of light, Usagi Tsukino, best known as Neo Queen Serenity, disappeared from the world of Crystal Tokyo.


	4. Chapter Four

A/n: Well... I was gone much longer then I thought I would be. Didn't get home til Saturday and then the fabulous Final Fantasy VII dragged me under it's spell. However, I did manage to get chapters four and five up. Since I was gone so long, I'm going to post them both. :shot again:

Anyway... Standard disclaimer applies and can be found on chapter one.

------------------------------------

Chapter Four

It was such a strange feeling to be teleported as he was, Link decided as he glanced around the Temple of Time. The age old building hadn't seemed to have changed in seven years and he couldn't help but wonder if Hyrule had changed. Though if what Rauru had said was true, and Gannondorf was in fact "king," then Hryule had to be atleast a little different. Hopefully not too much had changed and not for the worst either.

Fixing his green tunic, smoothing out the wrinkles, Link stretched then tapped his leather boots on the marble floor. Making sure his Hylian shield and the Master Sword were strapped securely on his back, the Hero of Time glanced at his Fairy partner then headed for the temple's enterance.

------------------------------------

As her eyes opened she could tell she was not in a familiar setting. The sky was a sickly color, grey with hints of red and greed. It was ominous and foreboading, she didn't like that feeling at all. Lowering her head to look around her, she could barely see the city around her. However se was aware of a small moaning sound eminating from around her. It was rather creepy.

Feeling something in her hands, she looked down to find a pink stuffed rabbit wearing a small red bow. The word cute came to mind, but she found she had trouble vocalizing it. Suddenly, the moaning seemed louder and her head shot up in alarm. There before her, coming closer, were the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. As far as she knew anyway.

Standing shakily, as if doing the action for the first time, she managed to take one step back before falling on her knees. Just as she did so, the ugly zombie-like creatures surrounded her; wrinkly, decayed hands reaching out for her and the rabbit. As a finger brushed against her bare skin, her eyes widened and she clutched the rabbit closer to her nude body. Unable to think clearly, she did the first thing that came to mind. Parting soft pink colored lips, she let out a loud, terrified scream.

------------------------------------

Link's head shot up from the petrified water on either side of the temple's stairs at the sound of a scream. Sapphire eyes widned at the sight of a bright "pillar" of light that seemed to accompany the scream coming from the market place. With out a moment's hesitation he called for Navi and ran for the stairs that would take him to the market. Someone, or something, was in trouble and it was his job to save them.

------------------------------------

**arbiter-cosmos**: Thanks, glad you like it. And don't worry, so far it seems I'm doing pretty good in getting this story's chapters out. I plan to start six either today or tomorrow. As soon as I get them written I'll type them up and post them. Keep a look out for me, kay?

**Grunt Hunter Croix**: Glad to see some one else likes the cross over as well. I'm rather proud of myself.


	5. Chapter Five

A/n: Chapter five up and ready. Six should be done in a few days or so.

Standard disclaimer applies.

------------------------------------

Chapter Five

As Link entered the market place from the Temple of Time, his visage landed on a group of Redeads nearly dogpiled on one another by the broken fountain. In fact, from what he could see, the whole castle markte looked broken and run down, completely devastated. Pushing it from his mind for now, Link drew the Master Sword and charged the Redeads.

One by one he hacked at the with the sword, being careful to avoid the ones that lunged for him. Thankfully there weren't that many, five or six at most, but they did take a few good hits to knock them back to the grave. However, just as he was on the last one, it let out a horrible screech that left him paralyzed. Just his luck he would have forgotten they did that.

------------------------------------

Slowly the monster pile atop her began to lessen and she could feel air return to her lungs. As the last one removed itself, she cautiously pushed herself up letting her arms jold her upper body up off of the ground. And it was just in time too, for the minute her eyes traveled up from the worn cobblestone floor beneath her, she could only watch as the Redead paralyzed the blonde man before her. As it neared him, she grew frantic, unsure of what it would do to him. Unable to do much to help him, she glanced at the pink rabbit on the ground beneath her and formed a small, though probably stupid, idea.

Seating herself on her rear, she picked up the rabbit from the ground and held it in her hand. Waiting til it was just close enough to Link, she lobbed the plush at the xombie and managed a hit. Just as predicted, the Redead turned from Link and began to shuffle back towards her, giving the "elf" plenty of time to shake free of the paralysis.

------------------------------------

Shaking his head to be rid of the lingering effects, Link could hardly believe he had just been saved by a flying plush toy. With the redead only a foot or so away from the young woman, he didn't know if he had time to charge the zombie baised creature. So, instead, he pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played a song, the Sun's Song, which he had learned just moments before opening the door to the Temple of Time. As the redead froze over, he briefly wondered why he hadn't thought of it before, then charged the creature and ran it through.

As it fell where it had been standing, Link cleaned the sowrd on his tunic, sheathed it and made his way to the cowering girl. it wasn't too hard to see that she had known her action was a bit on the stupid side, but it had saved him. Kneeling down, he placed his hand under her chin and gently tilted her head up to face him. Above him, Navi tinkled asking if the girl was all right, but Link ignored her and it seemed that the girl didn't understand what was being said. maybe she'd find out once Link was done ogling.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, the Hero of Time was ogling. As rude as it felt, he couldn't help it, she was as gorgeous as she was mysterious. She didn't seemed to be from this world either. With pale skin and a slender frame, deep midnight blue eyes flecked with silver and near silver hair. She seemed right out of a storybook tale. But what made her all the mysterious was the crescent moon mark right in the middle of her forehead. Every now and then it would flicker with light, almost as if in tune with her heartbeat, and when it did Link thought he could the symbol of the triforce just behind the moon mark.

"Is she all right Link?" Navi asked again, breaking him from his thoughts.

Realizing Navi had probably been asking for some time now, Link tore his eyes from hers and looked her over. As he did, it was then it registered that she was completely bare, wearing no clothing what-so-ever. Blushing profusely, he dropped his hand and stood, giving an embarassed nod. He could feel the girl's eyes on him and he looked away unable to look her in the eye. Doing so though, he missed the hurt look in her midnight sky colored eyes as she looked him over.

"We... we need to find her some clothing," Link managed to get out shakily once his voice returned.

Navi jingled in reply, agreeing, while the girl only tilted her head, unable to understand what he was saying. This was going to be difficult, she just knew it.


	6. Chapter Six

A/n: Finally, after what seems like forever, chapters six and seven are done. Took me a bit, I know, but I got stumped on seven, which ended up a short chapter. I'm trying to get them finished, honestly guys, don't give up on me yet, please?

Standard disclaimer applies and can be found on chapter one.

* * *

Chapter Six 

Having raided what buildings were still standing in the market place, Link hadn't found much for their nameless charge. A white top made of a gausey like cotton material and a matching skirt were his find, though he had found both peices in different houses, as well as a pair of white leather sandals. It wasn't much, but it would work for now. Back turned, the Hero of Time realized he had no clue where to go next. Surely he couldn't just wonder Hyrule's land completely clueless... Could he? Looking back at the temple, Link decided it might be best if they headed back, perhaps hecould get some sort of hint? Could he be so lucky?

At the nameless girl's cough to get his attention, he turned around to see how it looked. Surprisingly it seemed to fit her in all the right places, as if it had once belonged to her. He had been worried because he hadn't been sure of her size. Now that he got a better look, it seemed the skirt had slits running up the sides. Hmm... At the chance to get better clothing, he'd be sure to do so. The outfit didn't leave much in the way of protection and could only last so long while traveling.

"Looks good," he commented, giving her a smile to know his words were friendly.

As she smiled back, he turned to let Navi know they were heading back to the Temple of Time. He would have left their new charge there in the Market Place, but was concerned that redeads may show themselves once again and felt he couldn't take that risk. His back turned to her, the pale blonde female scamperedforeward to reclaim her stuffed toy. It was special to her, that much she knew, and couldn't bare to part with it.

Rabbit in hand, she snuggled it before turning back to see what her "savior" and the glow bug were doing. However, as her midnight blue eyes scanned where she had just been standing she found they were no longer there. In fact they had begun to leave with out her! Whimpering, she took off after them, latching onto Link's arm once she had caught up. How could they have left her like that? Feeling his gloved hand gently pat her head, she knew he was apologizing.

The Temple of Time, the Triforce's resting place, was made of stone that seemed to be able to withstand the wear and tear of time. Although it was easy to see the past seven years had not been kind to the ancient structure, as it was all ready beginning to show it's age. Inside, it was laid with marble, a limestone pedestool housing three didferent colored gems laden with gold back towards an open room. It was a gorgeous structure. Immediately the pale blonde was enamored, wanting to get a closer look at the pretty jewels. But as she moved foreward, stepping onto the limestone "warp landing" pad, her body froze and seemed to refuse to any further foreward.

Link, having just passed the pedestool holding the Kokiri's Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire, when he realized he wasn't being followed. Turning around he noticed her still on the warp pad and it seemed she had no intention of moving anytime soon. Blinking in confusion, he began to walk back towards her ti find out what was wrong. However, as he neared, her eyes widened and she stepped back skaing her head. She seemed scared of something, but Link couldn't figure out what.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked once he was a foot or so away. He knew it was kind of pointless to ask, she couldn't speak as far as he knew.

_"No... I won't go."_

Sapphire blinked in mild surprise as a crystaline voice echoed about the temple. Had she just spoken? He didn't know the voice, though it was clearly female, so it had to have come from her. And yet he was sure her mouth hadn't moved at all. He looked around for a sign of anyone else, maybe some one was hiding about trying to play a joke?

_"Please don't make me return to that place."_

The voice spoke again, but instead of looking around as he had done last time, Link watched their nameless companion. She, too, seemed surprised by the voice, midnight eyes wide in surprise, hands over her ears as if to block it out. However, registered on her face and deep in her eyes, was recognition. She seemed to know the voice that had no phsycial body to it. If she did, in fact, know it, then from where?

_"I don't want to go back to that lonely place... Let me stay, please?"_

Now Link was really confused, where was it she didn't want to go? "Return where? I don't understand what it is you are trying to ask of me!" Shaking his head increduloudly, Link let his eyes travel around while Navi remained fixated on the girl. She could see tears in her eyes, as well as confusion. Hell, who wasn't confused at this point in time? Looking closer, Navi noted that her crescent moon marking was lit dimly -if even at all- while the marking for the Triforce was lit full force. Who was this girl?

"She is Serenity, the last of her kind," spoke a new voice, this one androgenous, neither recognizable as male or female. "And she is the physical embodiment of the Triforce."

* * *

**Bunny-chan13**: Glad you like the story, as slow moving as it is :sweatdrops: Eh... as for the answer to your question, just wait and watch. I have it all planned out... sorta 

**Midlight bunny**: Thank you muchly, glad you like it. And more is on the way, promise.

**Angel-Goddess**: Well, I'm glad to see you're so excited about this.:laughs: I have to admit, I was surprised at the lack of SM/LoZ cross overs myself. It really is a fantastic mix if done correctly, ne? I hope you like these two new chapters and I swear I'm trying to get them longer and out faster. It's just a bit difficult since I'm writing as I go. :sweatdrops:

**FlickeringLight**: Oi! lol! Anyway, I'm glad to see people do like this, I was afraid no one would. And no worries about it being not fnished (if that makes sense.) I have every intention of finishing this, even if I have to push myself to.

Thank you all for reviewing and keep an eye out for my notes, yes? I might have to have you all do a small poll for me.. Aaanndd sorry about the sudden change in format... :sighs: The italicized words were supposed to be Usagi's subconscious speaking through out the temple, but it didn't show up. Ah well... Thanks again!

Luff, the Bunni


	7. Chapter Seven

A/n: Yea.. okay.. Short I know but chapter eight is in the works now as I type this. In fact, as soon as I post this chapter I'm heading in to work on it.

Standard disclaimer applies, blah blah you guys know the drill.

* * *

Chapter Seven

At her name, Serenity looked up, removing her hands from her ears.Tilting her head, she looked the newcomer over as they stepped from the shadows only to find sapphire eyes, brighter then Link's, staring back. Golden hair, offset by beautifully tanned skin, was hidden mostly behind a white wrap which seemed to tie in the outfit they wore. It was a blue and white spandex one peice outfit, the white looking silver depending on which way he moved, marked with a red symbol she had seen before. Since it was so tight, with long sleeves and pant legs, it was semi-clear to see the person was male, though it was possible it was a female. At a wink from the stranger, she blushed and looked away shyly.

"Well it seems she understands her name, no matter the language spoken, so perhaps there is hope for her yet."

Link could only glare, unsure if he liked this person or not. There was something familiar about them, but goddess be damned if he could place it. "Just who are you anyway?"

The tan man blinked, finally turning his attention to the Hylian . Wasn't he a rude one? "My name is Sheik, since you seem so persitant to know. I am the last of the Sheikah.." Giving a small smirk at Link's half surprised look, he decided to continue. "And before you ask, I know all about your darling Serenity due to the fact I was raised to learn all about the Triforce."

Link's jaw just about dropped, how the hell did he know what he was going to ask! It was now official, he didn't like this guy. At all. Familiarity or not.

"That's all well and good, Sheik, but what does your knowledge of the Triforce have to do with her?"Judging by the tone Navi had used, she didn't have too much of a liking for the Sheikah either.

Sheik scowled at the rude tone, eyes slightly narrowed.He had been willing to tell them all about her, but now... Casting a glance at Serenity, who had busied herself playing with the stuffed rabbit in aseated position on the warp pad, he realized he felt bad for her. She had no idea what was going on or what her purpose was. Well ignorance was bliss, or so they say.

"You didn't come here because of her, so why don't we chance the subject, hm?" Scowl momentarily replaced by a smirk, it faded into a curious look. To play with their heads more, or not. Well they didn't like him as it was so... "As a matter of fact you came seeking help on where you should go next, am I correct?'


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Finally! Chapter eight is out! I'm such a procrastinator. :shot: Anyway, since all mistakes have been edited thanks to my fishie (a.k.a meh Beta) I now give you the next exciting chapter! And I think the longest by far.

Standard disclaimer apllies... bla bla... you know the drill. :grins:

* * *

Chapter Eight

Link stalked across Hyrule Feild, blue eyes narrowed in anger. That Sheik guy really got him angry. He was just a big show off, really he was. How in the hell did that guy seem to know everything? It just didn't make sense! Maybe that was why he didn't like him.

Behind him, Navi fluttered above the silent Serenity afraid to go anywhere near him. Link didn't get mad often, but when he did it was best to back off and give him his space. No use brining a casulty into it. Glancing down at the blonde female, Navi blinked as her blue eyes widened, a hand moving from her hold on the pink rabbit. A second later she found out why as an audible grunt of pain left the Hero of Time.

Apparently the tunic clad teen had been so involved in his frustrations he hadn't been paying attention to his path. Or so the fairy thought as she watched him back away from a tree. Judging by the smile on Serenity's face she had found it rather amusing as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up," he huffed, rubbing his nose.

Serenity couldn't understand what it was Link had said, but the tone was clearly sarcastic. It was enough to make her giggle, which sounded a bit childish. And as far as Link was considered, it fit her deffinately. He made a note to try and get her to laugh more often, especially if there would be no chance of her being able to speak the same language as he.

"Let's go before it gets dark."

------------------------------------

The old worn bridge just past the knothole leading into Kokiri Forest managed to hold the weights of both growing teens. The forest around them was silent, almost foreboding, as if warning of untold dangers ahead. In fact, the moment both blondes walked through the second knothole, they were confronted by an onslaught of deku nuts. Link, reacting quickly, pushed Serenity behind him and pulled out the Hylian Sheild. Deku Scrubs had taken over the entire Kokiri Forest!

First shot blocked flew past the small creature, second did as well. Lucky shot number three hit the scrub between the eyes with untapped accuracy. With a shriek, it went tumbling from it's orange flower and fled for safety. Link gave chase, sword being drawn as he pushed off of the ground. It wasn't going to get away. After a small, though annoying, game of chase, Link caught up to the deku scrub and, in three hits, it was down for the count.

As Link wiped the sweat from his brow, he took the time to glance about his old home. It was over run with deku scrubs and deku babas. He couldn't believe the change was this all because the Great Deku Tree had died? Forgetting Navi and Serenity for a moment, the Hero of Time began to walk about the old paths, being mindful of the new "inhabitents." Not a Kokiri in sight.

------------------------------------

Serenity watched him from the enterance of the forest. He seemed so depressed at the change. Making a small noise in the back of her throat, she moved to go comfort him. She hated seeing him like this. However, not even two steps into her movement, she froze. Her hands moved to cover her ears, though it wasn't to block out a voice this time. Instead, each appendage hovered a few inches away, as if trying to hear something.

_"Please... some one find me... It's dark, I can't see where I am... Link help me!"_

Stumbling at the urgency, Serenity nearly fell foreward, midnight eyes wide. Some one needed Link's help, some one he knew... Grabbing her rabbit, as it had fallen when she stumbled, the pale blonde took off to get Link's attention, leaving behind a very confused fairy.

------------------------------------

The Lost Forest was a dangerous place if you didn't know where you were going. One wrong turn and you were at sudden peril, or at the very least back at the beginning. Luckily Link knew where it was he was going, the same spot where he had leanred Saria's song. However, as they took a turn and ended up back at the home of the Kokiri's, it seemed he had forgotten the way.

With a heavy sigh, the tunic clad teen leaned against the Lost Forest enterance wondering if he could get Mido to help him. In front of him, Serenity stood watching, eyes moving between Link and the Lost Forest's entrance. It was almost as if she were waiting for him to go back in and try again. They had tried nearly five times already, didn't she know when to take a break?

Apparently she didn't, for when Link made no move to try again, she promptly stalked off inside the giant knothole. Blinking rapidly, Link stood dumbfounded for a few moments then scrambled after her. Was she insane? Going in there with out a weapon was like asking for a death wish! She was going to get herself killed!

------------------------------------

Through one knothole and into another, it was like a guessing game. Left? Or perhaps right? To go foreward or not.

Surprisingly Serenity managed to find her way through, Link just behind enough to see her disappear into knotholes. He had hoped to catch up, but she was always one step ahead. Luckily nothing harmful had shown up yet, so she couldn't get into too much trouble... Right?

------------------------------------

Stepping though the final knothole, Serenity found herself in a quaint little clearing with high walls and lots of fluffy bushes. Some of them even had butterflies! Making her way over silently, intent on catching a butterfly, she was unaware of a presence behind her. That was until she sat down before a bush and a dark shadow loomed above her.

Eyes wide, a comical sweatdrop ran down her cheek. Well this certainly wasn't good... As the monster howeled, she squeaked and managed to dodge the attack by rolling to the side. Oh man, this really wasn't good!

The Wolfos gave another loud howl, it's gray fur glinting in the sun, and brought down it's paw again. Eyes still wide, she dodged it clumsily trying to get away. However, the wolf backed creature made sure she couldn't get to the knothole. With each swipe, she dodged rather comically, until she ended up cornered by a wall, Wolfos hovering over her.

And that was just as Link found her: cornered by a Wolfos and cowering with her eyes closed. The need to protect her took over him and in a burst of rage he ran foreward. Drawing his sword, he raised it above his head, point down to drive it into the wolf creature's back. Just as its heavy claw raised up in preperation to rip Serenity into shreads, he brought the metal tip down into fur and flesh.

With a howl of pain, the wolfos ripped itself away an growled at the Hero of Time. Giving no warning, it charged and Link jumped with ease, flipping over it. While doing so, since his body passed by the wolf's own, he slammed the bloody sword into the wolf's back. Mortally wounded before, it was dead now. Shaking with hints of fleeting anger, he was suddenly aware that Serenity had been watching the entire time, There was awe and respect in her eyes, realizing his untapped abilities. There was also a sense of fear, one Link hoped to never see again in her midnight sky colored eyes.

The sword cleansed the blood from it's blade and Link sheated it once it had finished. At the sound of a gate opening, he turned to see a new pathway open now, only a few feet away from Serenity's crouched form.

"Come on Sere," he began as he walked towards her with his hand extended. "Let's keep going."

* * *

**Angel-Goddess**- :glomped: Well I'm glad you like it so far. Oh I know! That would be a wonferful paring between the three, shame it won't work with two girls and a guy. I couldn't resist that line though, I mean since she has to play a male's role, why not hit on the kawaii rabbit, ne? But yea... big role, though I'm still not sure what to completely do with her. And I hope to end up writing much longer chaptes but it all comes down to where I want to leave them hanging. Bwa ha! 

**Taiki**- I'm glald you like it, thanks for reading. :smiles:

**Sara**- lol. I can understand that, especially when it comes to cross overs and who's better suited for the handsome efl boy. Unfortunately, I'm not sure what the pairing will be on this just yet, so you'll have to forgive me if I end up disappointing. However, I'm thinking of taking a poll at some point to see what you guys might want in lue of pairings, so make sure to keep an eye out and vote, yes? Till then, enjoy the fluffy bits. And to answer the replacement question... Ultimately, the child that was growing in Usa was merely to be a replacement, or rather a clone, so no, technically she isn't Serenity's daughter and yet at the same time she is, I guess. It's complicated and apparently I never put a full amount of thought into that whole situation. All I knew is that it would make since in her world. :giggles: That make sense? Or did i confuse you more?


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Chapter nine, since I seem to have a habit for writing two chapters then posting them. I won't be here this weekend, but I plan on taking the note book so I can work on the story while I'm gone. Hopefully I'll have ten and eleven up for you guys soon. Thaks to all those who have reviewed so far and I urge those who read and don't review to atleast drop me a small note to let me know what you think of it. (Constructively please.)

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter Nine 

The temple's entrance hadn't been too hard to locate, rather easy in fact. However, getting there served to be the problem. With a hoard of Deku Scrubs and Moblins at every turn, it proved to be annoying more then difficult. Soon enough though, they reached a set of stairsthat would lead them to the Forest Temple's entrance. After a quick stop at the fairy fountain that was.

Walking up ad taking care of a giant Moblin there, it wasn't long before they reached a gorgeous clearing. There wasn't much to it, a gossip stone by a huge tree, a warp pad and a stump. But it was it's simplicity that gave it it's charm. With the sun shinning so perfectly it was almost like a dream.

Link's sapphire eyes rested on the three stump, a thoughful frown on his handsome face. No doubt he could see Saria sitting on the old stump, just as she had been the last time he saw her. He couldn't help but wonder if she was okay, she was his best friend after all.

"No use dwelling on the past, Hero. Things change and Saria isn't here. In fact, I'm sure she needs your help."

As Sheik's voice, Link turned around finding the Sheikah beside Serenity. As if that wasn't bad enough, the bastard had his arm around her shoulders! What the hell was with this guy!

"You know where Saria is?" Link asked in a calm, even tone, trying to keep from exploding at the other male.

"Yes... and no. She's still here in the forest, however.." Sheik trailed off leaving Link to wonder what else there was to this. "Anyway, it's up to you, Link, to save her. Think you can handle it?"

At that, Link fumed. :"Of course I can! I'll save Saria!"His reply sent Sheik into chuckles, the Hero of Time certainly was eager.

"Very well then. To save you travel time, I'll teach you a song you can use to warp across Hyrule." Pulling out a small harp, Sheik stepped away from Serenity and began to play a few notes.

Ocarina of Time out and ready, Link began to play along, mimicing each note as neccessary. Within seconds they were playing a duet, Serenity entranced by the music. As soon as it came, it went and Link had learned a new song, the Minuet of Forest.

------------------------------------

"A new song for travel, he says," Link huffed as they once more trecked across Hyrule Feild.

After teaching Link the warp song, Sheik had left leaving Link and Navi to figure out the enterance to the Forest Temple. Of course it just happened to be several feet above their heads, which made entering now a bit on the impossible side. So, the trio had left to go find a way to get into the Temple and help Saria. Needless to say, Link was a little peeved.

"Makes traveling back and forth easy, he says.."

Okay, so maybe a little peeved was the wrong wording.

"That's all well and good, but where the hell do I go next!"


End file.
